blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:2.Chaos Quest Episode 2:Attack Of Zenaroid!
The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Rules Status:Playable. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! *1.All users are allowed only 1-10 characters. *2.Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. *3.Better join fast only 64 roles and once they're gone it will mostly be invites only for the series. *4.Do I have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) *5.If someone erases your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. *6.Don't troll. *7.Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. *8.You can have only one emerald to begin with and please don't reveal all to begin (the limit is 3). *9.You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards this series changes *10.Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. *11.No killing! *12.You may not steal anyones emerald yet (unless you plan on losing the emerald and it goes back or you give the emerald back directly.) *13.PG-13 Nothing above! *14. No adding any more after 64. *15.No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(BlurayOriginals) #Necko The Hedgehog(BlurayOriginals) #Zenaroid(BlurayOriginals) #Kai The Fox(BlurayOriginals) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Katie Rose(BunnieRabbot123) #Indigo the Indigo Warbler(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Scarlotte the Scarlotte Warbler(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Red the Red Knot(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Mina Mongoose(BunnieRabbot123) #Manik Acorn(BunnieRabbot123) #Speedy the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Jim the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) #Metal Sonic(BlurayOriginals) #Cheyenne the Hedgehog (team cheyenne) #Jackson the Hedgewolf (team cheyenne) #Blaze THC(Spongebob100) #Stardust he Hedgehog(Spongebob100) #Skate Jr. the Hedgehog(Spongebob100) #Sigma Hale (MaverickHunterSigma) #Ferham Spades (MaverickHunterSigma) #Butch the Robo-frog (Scroundernuts) #Butch Jr. the Catog (Scroundernuts) #Dean The Shark(BlurayOriginals) Episode 2 Attack of Zenaroid! Part 1:Chaos Confusion! Narrator:Last time on Chaos Quest Plasma had stolen an Emerald right out of the hands of Necko The Hedgehog.He is later seen attacking 14 year-old Kai The Fox but Kai is saved by none other than Jack The Hedgehog(Spongebob100) and Patricia The Skunk.The four team up and later encounter Speedy The Porcupine Darkstorm The Halfbreed and more helpful allies on Angel Island.Eventually the evil General Sukendus forces Plasma to co-operte with his new enemies.Kai then later insists a truce to stop evil ones such as Sukendus from getting the Chaos Emeralds!All agree as it is has been brought down to Plasma,Kai,Jack,Necko,and Patricia who promises to meet again in a few days... ' '''Thier quest continues now! ' 'May 8,2011 8:23 AM ' 'Emerald Hill ' Plasma:Well today's the day...better find the others. Plasma:How do I reach them though?﻿ Jack: Hi Guys Patricia: Hello Plasma:Hey guys I was worried I was gonna have to search all Mobius for you...You still got the Master Emerald? Jack: Yep Patricia: Here it is (Shows them the Master Emerald) Plasma:Cool lets go get Kai at Seaside Hill than Necko outside Lava Reef. (Plasma gets the Green Emerald) Katie: Gimma that emerld! Jack: What the? Patricia: Katie? Katie: Hi but anyway gimma that emerald! Plasma:Katie who...any way (blats out of Emerald Hill) Jack: She's Amy's Twin Sister Plasma:Ahh twin of Sonic's head fangirl-base. Katie: Shut up!!! Katie: *Takes the emrald* Plasma:acid assult!!!!!!!! (Medium sized plasma is shot from hands to burn Katie*or at least try*) Katie: Shield!!!! Plasma:Let me ask you this...Why do you want MY emerald! Katie: *Runs* (Plasma flies in front) Plasma:*Holds hand to her forehead* Plasma:Tell me or I'll blast you to kingdom come!!! Katie:Chaos Blast!!!! Plasma:ACID ASSULT*Barely manages to block* Plasma:*Pushes in waterfall than slams down* Katie: Please dont do this!!! Plasma:*Picks out of water and holods by neck* Plasma:Why should I Emerald stealing neuisence! Katie:Chaos Control!!! Plasma:*Is also teleported due to choking her* Katie: *Breaks free* Plasma:Where are we or I will pop your little neck next time!!!! Katie:Milly...... Plasma:*Punches in face* Plasma:Tell me NOW!!!!! Katie:*Throws emerld to him* go ahead!!! leave my world to shatter!! Plasma:Tell NOW OR YOU'LL BE DEAD MORE TIMES THAN A CHAOS CHAO!!!! Katie: We are on Angel Island ok!! Plasma:Where on Angel Island!!! Katie: Potral!!!!! Plasma:? Plasma:*Loads Chaos Acid Assult* Plasma:ANSWER!!!!!!! Katie: The city of Portal Plasma:(Thought)Could we be on an alternate Mobius with the sixteen yearold Sonic and Sally and allthat?1/1I heard it as rumors but could the Multiverse be real!!?!?!? Katie: Theres me!!! Older Katie: Hey OlderManik: *Cuddles next to her* Plasma:*Stands up* Ok so if I remember the legend Sonic son Manik Katie sister Amy Katie 25 or 30 years later.I right? So what happened this time? Older Manik: Leave peasent! Plasma:Should have read all about the multiverse scroll...Oh yeah Sonic has two kids Sonia and Manik named after Sonic's brother and sister in another dimension...Oh yeah Manik is most likly king so...No way King Manik Katie brought me here the young one!!! Plasma:Wait...if Katie marries Manik than...Katie is from the future!!! Why alternate the past? Jack: Patricia & I met Katie before Plasma:Please tell me why Katie tried to steal the Chaos Emerald! Patricia: Katie, why are you stealing the Chaos Emerald? Plasma:She left...probably to steal another Emerald!! Patricia: We gotta stop her Jack: Patricia is right! Let's go Plasma:But this makes no sense how are we gonna travel to a different dimension since they left us in Portal?We need to get back to the dimension where a few weeks ago Sonic destroyed the Intersteller Amusement Park!! Plasma:*Stares at emerald* Plasma;Oh yeah CHAOS CONTROL!!! 'The Heroes are then transported back to thier dimension(A.K.A The Game Continuity/Dimension) ' Plasma:Ok lets get the others shall we? Mina: Hey guys!! Jack: Hi Mina Mongoose Patricia: Hi Mina Milly: *Appears* Ha!!!! Found you!!! Plasma:Dang Chaos Control! Patricia: Let's go Plasma:What is with evreyone and dimension traveling?And who is this Mina Mongoose? Jack: Mina Mongoose she is once a Freedom Fighter, but now she's been resigned & goes on a World Tour being a SingStar Plasma:Sorry I'am so usless right now I had this thing happen once but now I feel as if I can't remember... Patricia: Oh dear, maybe you can take a rest on a Bed Plasma:That's what Katie wants so iw ill be down a she can steal our Emeralds! Jack: We gotta find Katie & fast Plasma:What about Kai,Necko and the Emeralds not to mention Sukendus probably sent a squad to hunt us down!!!! Jack: Your right, we gotta find our Friends & don't forget the Emeralds without being seen ????:Their talking about Emeralds Boys! Katie: Ok lets go!! Plasma:Katie and that thing they just said sounds like the Chaotix RUN!!!!!!! Patricia: Ok Scarlotte:You Mistaken us for Chaotix! Jack: Huh? Who are you? Katie: You are soo stupid! Plasma:GRAB ON!!!CHAOS ACID ASSULT!!! '(BOOM) ' Plasma:Chaos Control! Jack & Patricia: (Grabs Plasma) Jack: GET US OUTTA HERE! Chaos Control!!! Jack: Phew that was a close one, but where are we? Plasma:Sorry I could't take us far we are at Seaside Hill now lets get Kai! Patricia: Ok Plasma:If I'am correct he should be some where in Act tww--*Plasma Collapes* Jack: Plasma! Patricia: Are you ok? Katie: It worked! Jack: Katie, Plasma has collapes to the ground, please help us carry him Katie: Emerald now!!! Patricia: Why would you want with the Emerald? Katie: Milly and I will explain Kai:Hi guys! Jack: Thank goodness your here, Plasma has collapes to the ground Kai:Plasma?Guys Necko said Sukendus is nearing in on us we have to go pick up Plasma!! Jack: Ok Jack & Patricia: Come on (Carries Plasma) Let's get outta here Kai:Chaos Control! Patricia: Don't worry Plasma, we'll take care of you Kai:How did this happen? Jack: I don't know what happen to him Kai:Patricia you know? Speedy: Hey guys! Kai:Hey where ya been you guys relax while I talk to Speedy. Jim: Speedy who's that guy?! Speedy: He's Kai the Fox! Kai:So what happed you got lost during one of our Chaos Controls! Speedy: Yeah. Kai:Its ok these weirdos have been hunting us down and the General of Angel Island General Sukendus tried killing Plasma for some reason and now he wants us all dead! Patricia: We betta hide from him Jack: We need Camoflaug Speedy: Don't worry! Me and my Best bud jim will help You! Jack: Ok! Kai:Doesn't matter there Chaos Trackers will find us and blow up Seaside Hill!!! Jack: Oh dear Speedy: We better stop 'em! Patricia: Right Kai:Lets get those Emeralds!!!And Necko too... Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid! Part 2:Attack of Zenaroid and Metal Sonic?!?! 'May 8,2011 5:36 PM ' Kai:Were safe and evreyones sleeping guess I can take the Emeralds and go for walk.﻿ Jack & Patricia: (Sleeping) ?????:Hello Kai!! (Plasma finally wakes up with a scared face) Jack: (Wakes up) Huh? Patricia: What's that? ???:*Hiding in the Bushes* Jack: I don't know, but I think it's the Bad Guy Patricia: We don't know for sure, but let's do it Red:*Behind the bushes Scared* Jack & Patricia: (Looks in the Bushes to find Red) Jack: Aww Look Patricia: It's soo cute Red:Y-You know I-I'm a M-Mobian right? Speedy: (Yawns) Patricia: What's your name little guy? Red:Red the Red Knot. Speedy: Does anyone has some Salt that i can Eat? Jack: Can you find Salt in...hey wait a minute? ????:Hello... Kai:How does he know my name!?!?!??! Jack: Kai, what's going on here? Speedy: I'm hungry. Jack: Salt is in the Bag ????:Hello I'am Zenaroid I'am pretty sure you already know Metal Sonic. Red:M-Metal W-W-WHo? Patricia: Why are you here? Metal:I'am here to get the Emeralds and my revenge on Sonic for the Secound Grand Prix! Kai:He can talk like that time he went into Metal Overlord!!! Jack: Ok, so let's defeat Metal Sonic Zenaroid:Destroy Metal HA!He is being powered by an Emerald! (Zenaroid looks at Plasma) Kai:We aren't afraid we'll crack your mask open!!! Patricia: So what should we do now? Red:*Hides* Kai:(Thought)Why am I afraid though I can't stop shaking!!!Plasma? Plasma:The face in the mask...It can tak-- Kai:Plasma snap out of IT!!! Patricia: Are you ok, Plasma? Speedy: Huh? Red:*Pushes Plasma* Jack: Are you feeling alright, Plasma? Plasma:(Thought)Why am I scared of these people I don't understand...did I use to know them before I lost my memory? Jack: Plasma? PLASMA!!! Red:M-Mister? Plasma:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !!!!!! Zenaroid:Heh heh! Red:*Faints* Jack: Sorry Patricia: What's wrong Plasma? (Metal moves arm) Zenaroid:Metal stand down I will handle these weaklings! Enough Mind tricks than lets begin shall we?! Red:*Wakes up*H-Huh? Jack: Let's do it, together Zenaroid:Plasma step forward!Heh... Plasma:Acid ASSULT!!! (Zenaroid catches and smashes Plasma) Jack & Patricia: PLASMA! Zenaroid:Aha!!! (Rain begans to shower) Jack: Rain? Patricia: (Grabs her Umbrella & uses it) I don't wanna get wet cheyenne:now thats weird cheyenne:wait what am i doing here anyway? Patricia: Hello, little one my name is Patricia the Skunk Jack: And I'm Jack the Hedgehog Red:*Hides in a bush* Zenaroid:Metal dispose of thwm while I punish Plasma! Metal:(Cracks knuckle)This ll be fun!!!! Jack & Patricia: Let's do it! Patricia: (Kicks Metal Sonic) Jack: (Punches) Metal:No effect ha ha ha! cheyenne: TAKE THIS CHAOS PUNCH(hits hardly metal) (GRABS FIST) Metal:Finally I will crush Sonic!!! (Knees in stomach) cheyenne:(spits blood)im...not....sonic...you..piece...of...junk! Metal:I know fool...when Sonic faces me he will...die!!! Jack: (Appears) Oh no you don't! DOGPILE (Dogpiles on Metal Sonic) Red:*Scared* cheyenne:thanks....jack(teleport) Jack: Your welcome Patricia: Nice job Jack: Thanks Metal Claws Jack in stomach) Metal:Soon I will become Metatron!!!!!! Zenaroid:Coward...Cheyeene!!!!!! Red:You took it To Far!*Pecks Metal* Jack: (His hands turn into Dragon Claws & Claws Metal Sonic's Stomach) Patricia: (Grabs Metal Sonic & Squeezes him) Metal:I'am made of metal idiots... Speedy: What did you Say?!! Zenaroid:Speedy you have awoken to the battle! jackson:am i late for the fun? Patricia: Oh yeah well let's see you laugh at this (Swats Metal Sonic using her Tail) Zenaroid:No Jackson your quit on time!(smiles) Kai:WOW IN THE NAME OF PERFECT CHAOS DO YOU KNOW EVREYONES NAMES!??!?!?!?! (Metal grabs and crushes then throws her) Patricia: Ow, my Tail! Jack: Don't you dare hurt my Friend (His mouth turns into a Dragon one) (Plasma falls to the ground) Kai:HE defeateddd-d- PLASMA!!! Red:Red's Eyes glow Redd*GGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Claws Metal Sonic* Jack: Stay back everyone. BOOSTED DRAGON (Breathes fire at Metal Sonic) jackson:chaos light!(light gets around metal and impide him to move) Metal:AWW CRAP AWAY! Zenaroid:Why did he give me him? Jack: (grow Dragon Wings out of his back) You have no idea who your dealing with! (Zenaroid smashes Jack down) Red:*Claws Zenariod* (Zenaroid grabs claws) Zenaroid:So the cry baby stands up!?!? (Smashes down on Jack) jackson:chaos explode!(metal explodes)now i wonder how is zenaroid going ill check it out(teleport) hey zenaroid anything allright? Metal:My body Chaos Blast barely saved me... Metal:Chaos Control! (Rapid Stabs Jackson in the stomach) jackson:(spits blood)very good but im superior chaos heal(cure his wounds)chaos blast!(shoots at rapid) Zeneroid:Jackson you tried killing Metal (throws on Jack and Red!) Metal:*Throws Jackson on them as well!!!* Metal:Jackson who you shootin at? Metal:*TELEPORTS AND RAPID STABS IN STOMACH AGAIN* Jack: Look out (Attacks Metal Sonic) jackson:(look around and attacks jack) Jack: (Attacks Jackson) (Metal rapid stabs Jackson in the stomach again) Patricia: (Attacks Metal Sonic) This is for hurting my Tail (grabs again and throws again) jackson:(attacks patricia) Patricia: (Blocks his Attack) Don't make me Angry Metal :*Stabs back* jackson:chaos blast!(affect patricia) Metal :*Stabs back of Pariticia* Zenaroid:Enough!!!CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Look out (Grabs Patricia & Runs) jackson:(teleports with metal) Zenaroid:Thanks...Jackson! (Zenaroid leaves) (Kai blocks the blast off Jack and Patricia with his Emerald gun) Kai:We lost the Mater and green emerald...PLASMA,SPEEDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: I'm ok (Wraps Patricia's Tail & her Body with Banages) Patricia: Me too Sukendus:I fould you thanks for the location give away! Kai: :(.Damn. Jack: I think it's a good time to RUN! (Jack & Patricia runs with Kai in Patricia's Arms) '''(Do not Roleplay until unpaused) Episode 2 Attack of Zenaroid! Part 3:The New Villain,Jackson! jackson:ok so what do we do next? Zenaroid:Just relax with these emeralds we'll crush Plasma the naive lost fool! ???:Fire Blast!!!! jackson:(absorb) jackson:ummm guys?the monitor says the malice and solace emeralds are in green hill zone and metallic madness zone the solace are in green hill and the malice are in metallic madness if we want to defeat plasma and his friends we need more power for precaution (??? teleports to Jack's location) Zenaroid:Damnit!!!The dimensions are crossing to early!!!! We must seal the dimension gate or else!!!!The Solace Emeralds and Malice Emeralds shouldn't be here until November!!!!Someone went dimension traveling(Flashes to katie)KATIE!!!THAT FOOL!!!!!!!!! jackson:or else what?! Zeneroid:Then Chaos will happen thats all I can tell you... jackson:zenaroid search for the malice metal search for the solace ill give you sometime before the others can get them! ??2:Star Dust Shuriken!!! Zeneroid:We must find all the mystical items before November 15,2011 or we'll all die!!! (destroies) Zeneroid:Who?!?!? jackson:what are we gonna do?! Zeneroid:Capture and kill...or Interegate. jackson:sorry can you explain please? Zenaroid:Later just find the intruder!!! Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid! Part 4:Under Water Antics! Kai:I can run but they can't!!!SUKENDUS GOT PLASMA AND SPEEDY!!!!!!!!!!﻿ Jack: Patricia is badly Injured, let me help you Patricia: Ok Jack: CHAOS HEALER (Heals Patricia) Patricia: (Takes the Banages off & she notices no marks on her) Thanks Jack, I'm fully Healed Jack: Your Welcome, there's no time to lose, quick hide Kai:Get Necko I'll handle Sukendus!!! Jack & Patricia; Ok (Goes to find Necko) Sukendus:Don't try me!!!I have bombs all over Angel Island one press 'll send you all straight to Otherworld!!! Kai::O Jack & Patricia: (Grabs Necko) Kai:How did you know he was on the plane?!? Kai:*Uses Emeralds to talk telepathickly*Guys distract him I got Speedy and Plasma!!! Speedy..... Indigo:*Flying over head* Kai:Speedy you ok you took a full on Chaos Blast!! Jack & Patricia: (To Sukendus) Catch us if you can (Runs) Speedy: I hear someone Coming!! Patricia: Come on Plasma:*Punches Sukendus* Jack: Necko are you ok? Butch: (Appears with his son Butch Jr.) Patricia: Come on, let's go defeat Sukendus Butch: Who? Sukendus:I can't win...*Presses button* BOOM Plasma:He shattered the master Emerald WTCRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Master emerald shards fall to the bottom of the sea) Kai:Ae man!!!! (Angel Island begins to fall in thesea) Butch: Where the hell is Knuckles?!! Jack: I don't know Patricia: We need to put the Master Emerald back together Butch: Jr. find the Peices!! Butch Jr.: But i'm part Cat!! Kai:Who knows...friggin idiot! (Sukendus flies away) Butch: Wait a sceond Jr.... did you say your first Words?!! Jack: Wow, I never would've guess Butch Jr.: Yeah.. Plasma:Focus we must go underwater and save Angel Island! Butch: B-but i'm a Cat!! Jack: Oh right & you can't swim is that correct? Kai:Yeah...Necko's still out!!! Jack: So who's gonna watch them? Wait Maybe we need Blaze the Hedgecat, she'll watch them while we're in the waters. Kai:Ok call your friend. Butch: I can Swim! Plasma:*Jumps in* Kai:ITS ABOUT 20000000000000000 FT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: (Calls her Wife) Hello, it's me Jack...can you help look after Necko Butch Jr.: & ME!!!!!! Jack: (To Blaze THC) You will, thank you. I love you too... Bye (Hangs up) She'll help us look after Necko, she'll be here in 5 Minutes Blaze THC: (Appears behind Jack carring Stardust & Skate Jr.) Make that 5 seconds Plasma:Flies into water! Lets get started! Butch Jr.: WHAT?! Jack: Blaze the Hedgecat your here Blaze THC: Jacky! (Hugs Jack) I've missed you, but I'm here to help Jack: Necko is over there (Points to Necko)\ Stardust: Daddy! Jack: Hello Stardust, hello Skate Jr. Skate Jr.: (Giggles) Jack: Blaze the Hedgecat, you stay here with the Kids & Necko, while Patricia & I go find the Pieces of the Master Emerald Blaze THC: Ok, good luck Jack: Thanks Patricia: Let's go (Jumps) Jack: Ok (Jumps) Kai:No fair how come I alaways get picked on.I'am just a year younger than Jack.And hes married with 2 kids... Jack: Never mind, we're almost in the Water Patricia: Here we come (Dives into the Water) Jack: (Dives into the Water) I made it Plasma:(COMES BACK UP FOR AIR) Jack & Patricia: (Comes back up for air) (Puts on their Face Masks) Jack: There Butch Jr.: (Sees Jim) AHHH DOG!!! Patricia: Relax, it's just Jim Butch Jr.: (Hides in a Tree) Kai:Fould a shar--OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jim: What?! Kai:He blew Angel Island form the core LAVA REEF IS A LIVING INFERNO ANGEL ISLAND IS FALLING APART AND WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!!!!!!!!!Angel Island is...dead. Speedy: My birthplace is gonna be Destroyed?!! Kai:Damn Knux is gonna be ticked. Find the shards maybe it can put evreything back togther!! Jack: Ok Patricia: Remember to wear your Divers Mask Plasma:*Dives in before listening* Speedy: (Puts on a Divers mask and jumps In) Plasma:*Finds a shard* (SOMETHING COMES BY) Plasma:*Eyes widen* Kai:Guys there's red in the water... Dean:I'll take that emerald shard!!! Kai:A SHARK BIT PLASMA!!!!!!!!! Plasma:*Fights back* Dean:Ow!!!!!!!!!!*Punches Plasmas stomach* Jack & Patricia: (Finds abother Shard of the Master Emerald) Speedy: (Find an emerald Shard) Kai:I'll Chaos Control Angel-- Plasma:*JUMPS OUT WITH DEAN BITING ON LEG* Don't bother it's to heavy to freeze! Dean:(Thought) With the Master Emerald gone all Emeralds will be usless to!!I must let them finish!! Plasma:*Defeats Dean* Plasma:We almost done?I'll need some serius healing from that blood lossage. Patricia: I found 3 more Shards of the Master Emerald Jack: Well done Patricia Plasma:*FAINTS* Kai:Oh no guys I'll get him someone load a healing spell!!! Patricia: I got my Magic Wand (Uses her Magic Wand to heal Plasma) Kai:He is still asleep... Plasma:*Muttering*The face in the mask it can take you break you... Kai:That thing he said before.. Plasma:Only Purity can stop him...*Wakes up*ZENAROID IS NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid! Part 5:Fall Of Angel Island! Kai:Oh gosh...how do you know! Jack & Patricia: We betta hide Zenaroid:Yeah right I can hear idiots!! Jack: How did you get here so fast? Zenaroid:Fools,Thats what you need to find out!!! Kai:GET LOS--Wait do you no anything about Plasma from the past? Zenaroid:What gave you that idea smart one?!?!Of course I do but I spilling nothing. Dean:The rain stopped... Zenaroid:Ahhhhhh Dean The Shark insecure 10 yearold little brat who will do anything to be cool!!!!!!! Dean*Self esteem goes down 82%* Kai:Spill it jerkwad!!!! Zenaroid First we must battle...AND YOU MUST WIN!!!!!!!!!!! Patricia: Come on guys, let's go defeat Zenaroid!! jackson:(teleport)-hey-losers!-now-give-us-the-master-emeralds-or-else-you-will-die! Zenaroid:HA THATS LIKE PITTING A BABY CHAO AGAINST PERFECT CHAOS I'LL KILL YOU ALL ALONG WITH ANGEL ISLAND!!!!!!!!!! Kai:Look up! Zenaroid:*Looks up*WTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai:Sukendus destroysed it all in the core! Zenaroid:CHAOS SPHERE!!! (Kai is blasted) Zenaroid:INSOLENCE!!! Kai:OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! jackson:sir-i-finded-the-intruder-it-was-plasma! Zenaroid:Wrong it was Sigma Hale most likely disquised!! jackson:.....hmmmm-im-sensing-one-of-the-mystical-objects Zenaroid:Its the Master Emerald they have it!!!!!!! Jack & Patricia: Are you ok, Kai? Kai:Yeah we must survive-- Zenaroid:THE RAIN STOPPED--ANGEL ISLAND IS CLOSING IN WE MUST SURVIVE BY JUMPING TO THE TOP AND AVOIDING, SPRINGS ,BADNIKS ,WATERFALLS ,LAVA ,ROCKS AND MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack & Patricia: Let's get outta here Kai:Its to big to swim start climbing and jumping!!! Dean:Please save me I'am sorry I attacked I just have no friends! Kai:Fine get and air bubble and fill it with water! Jack Patricia carry Speedy and Stardust,I'll carry Necko,Blaze THC carry Plasma and Skate Jr. ok! Lets go! Zenaroid:Hurry Jackson they are getting away!! jackson:we-are-not-gonna-lose-time(teleport-with-zenaroid) Zenaroid:Stop!!!!!!Angel Island is a living embodiment of Chaos!!!Using Chaos Control will mess with the already out of control frequencies and destroy us!!!!We must do this the old fashion way!!! Jackson:oh-for-gods-sake-okay-lets-go(escape-succesully-with-zenaroid) Zenaroid:Take that fools!!!!!!!!!!! Kai:Lets go!!! Butch: (Carries his son & Jim) Kai:Thanks Butch! Jack & Patricia: (Carries Speedy & Stardust) Kai:Cool lets get moven!! Zenaroid:No worries if they do make it the Island will sink and we'll destroy them! Zenaroid:Jackson!! jackson:yes-sir? Zenaroid:No need to call me sir I was just checking to see if you were alright! jackson:im-fine-zenaroid-i-was-able-to-survive-the-fall-what-about-the-others? Zenaroid:There doing good load up an attack when they come out the little crevese hit um' with all ya got!!! cheyenne:(hide-in-the-bushes)i-better-tell-plasma-and-the-others!(runs) cheyenne:guys-they-are-planning-an-attack-with-all-they-have-you-must-be-very-carefull Kai:*Grabs his hand*Dude What where you doing here!?!?Waiting to die start climbing...Oh and thanks for earlier Cheyenne Jack & Patricia: (Starts climbing) cheyenne:no-prob-but-ill-go-with-you-jackson-is-stronger-then-you-think Patricia: Come on, we're running out of time Kai:Oh no Lava Reef is falling!!And it 'll take forever to make because its the longest Zone from th--Wait a minitue Patricia you think you could fly us?!? Patricia: Ok (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop On! Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Come on (ALL JUMP ON) Kai:Jackson tell us about him Cheyenne. Patricia: Hold on, guys (Flys her Flying Broom Up, Up & Away) Kai:Good we're in Hidden Palace! Jack: Thanks for saving us all Patricia Patricia: YOur Welcome cheyenne:jackson-is-from-an-extinct-race-know-as-darkness-he-is-rather-strong-but-not-fast- he-however-has-an-great-intelligence-he-is-making-some-robot-copies-of-us-if-we-doesnt-defeat him-and-zenaroid-we-all-will-die! Jack: Will you just Relax Cheyenne? Your talking too fast Kai:Were free!!!!Now its time for Zenaroid and Jackson!! Plasma:Ok... Dean:Lets pound um!!! Jack: Yeah, let's do it...together Plasma:Thats something Katie was talking about Dimensions colliding...I have to find her and say sorry so she'll help us!!! Patricia: Ok, good luck Plasma:Not now I can't leave my only friends to die at the hands of this monster!!! Zenaroid:(Thought)He is not scared anymore his inner courage must be flaring up!!! Patricia: Oh ok Jack: Oh right Zenaroid:Well say your final good byes as this is your last sight of Angel Island,your friends,and Mobius itself!!!! Jack: You ain't getting away with this you twisted fiend jackson:(.......weaklings.)kamehameHA!(shoots-blast-at-everyone) Zenaroid:KA--From the Dragon Ball dimension? Zenaroid:Metal*Metal pops up* Metal:Give me a challenge this time Jack!!! Zenaroid:After this we'll need to chat Jackson...Chaos Sphere!!!!!!!!! Jack & Patricia: Grrrrrr Jack: Guys are you alright? Kai:Sure let me try Chaos Shpere!! (Zenaroid dodges) Jack: Let me try my new move on Metal Sonic, CHAOS NINJAGO (Turns into an Orange Tornado & charges at Metal Sonic) Metal:Lego Additcts.... (Takes damage) Jack: Take that Patricia: How do you learn to do that? Zenaroid:Chaos sphere*Blasts Necko off into water* Dean:I got this!Friends he he! Kai:I think I made a mistake... Patricia: Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes Kai:Thanks at least some people 'll be nice Plasma:Zenaroid!!!!HOW DARE''' YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!!!WE CAN'T EVEN FIGHT HERE!!!!!!CHANGE THE ARENA SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Zenaroid:As you wish Chaos Control!!! *Teleport to Labyrinth Zone* Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid! Part 6:The New Arena! Patricia: We're in the Labyrinth Jack: Ok, that'll do Plasma:This is good and bad right now Zenaroids flying is usless due to here being a tunnelish place however this ability becomes incredibly usefull when submerged underwater.Guys we'll need to but on air bubbles as helmets don't get hit though or else you'll lose your helmet! Jack: Ok Patricia: Got it Zenaroid:AHH LETS begin shall we? Metal:Ha UPGRADES Have proven me water proof!!! Jack: Bring it on Patricia: Let's battle Metal:I'll take Jack! Zenaroid:Patricia...JACKSON FELL ASLEEP!!! Jack: Let's get ready to rumble Patricia: Oh right, so who I'll be facing with? Zenaroid:Me of course! Plasma:Break his mask and revile his face!!! Zenaroid:Ha mine is made of a special protection!!! Kai:Becareful guys I don't know what I do if you --(begins to clutch fist) Jack: Do what? Patricia: Tell me Kai:I don't know what I'd do if we lost you to Zenaroid!! jackson:zenaroid-i-have-waken-up-sorry-for-the-dragon-ball-reference-i-need-to-work-on-an-project but-i-will-send-2-mechas-to-help-just-long-last-2-minutes Zenaroid:No The reference was fine its just...I TOLD YOU NO DIMENSION CROSSING IT MAKES FINIDNG THE MALICE EMERALDS HARDER!!!Any way you can handle Plasma right! Oh and the Metal copies have to be held off for a while we don't want to much surprise! Plasma:Copies! Zenaroid:Don't worry I have some surpries! Rocket Metal:Hello Zenaroid,big brother! Zenaroid:Rocket Metal Here 'll take your place! Jack: Look, Are we gonna Fight or Not? Zenaroid:Why of course!!!Evreyone stand back Jack Metal make your moves!!! Dean:The Labyrinth gives me more strengh I can be back in case you need it!!! Zenaroid:Oh crap... Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid! Part 7:Jack vs.Metal Sonic! Jack: CHAOS SPIDER (4 spider legs grows out of his back & Spits a thick Web at Metal Sonic) Zenaroid:Nevermind I thought he was here... Metal:*Cuts web with claws* Jack: (Turns back to Normal) Oh yeah try this one for...Size CHAOS DRAGON (Orange Aura surrounds Jack & turns into a Full Grown Orange Dragon & Rams at Metal Sonic) Metal:Nice Jack your Chaos Aura its stronger!!!!!! *Claws at Jack* Jack: Thanks, I get Stronger every day (Breathes large amounts of Fire at Metal Sonic) Metal:Chaos BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Look Out (Carries Patricia & dodges) Patricia: Thanks Jack: Your welcome (Puts Patricia Down) I got Metal Sonic to deal with Kai:Don't worry I'll take evrey one to a safe place!That includes Stardust and Skate Jr. Jack: You didn't just trapped them did you? Kai:Course not there at the top next to one of Eggman's old rusty Animal Capsules!So at the top until the next battle. Jack: Sorry about that (Turns back to Normal) Kai:Its ok I'll look after evreyone ok! Metal:*Stabs Kai in the back and throws in water* All above:KAI!!!! Jack: (Kicks Metal Sonic at the Back) Metal:HA I HAVE A METAL SPIKE ON MY BACK YOU JUST STABBED YOUR FOOT!!! Jack: But my foot is protected by Metal Soles under my Shoes (Kicks Metal Sonic at the Stomach) Metal:Your smart I'll give you that but...Oh no ITS FLODDING!!!!!!!!! Jack: What's Flooding? Metal:The Labyrinth!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Oh Milk me, Kai! (Goes in the Water to go after him) (Grabs Kai & goes up to the Surface) Are you ok? Kai:Yeah I was swimmng.*Rubs back*Now the Labyrinth is flooding lets get to the top!!! Zenaroid:*Breaks platform* So long!!! Kai:I'll fly you up if you need help. Patricia: (Flying on her FLying Broom) Come on Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Let's get outta here Patricia: (Goes higher) Kai:Thanks!Zenaroid!! Zenaroid:What is that noise... Jack: We need to get outta here NOW! Sukendus:Gotcha. '(BOOM) ' Kai:Don't worry about us--Jack finish...Metal!!!*Holds on to the broom in a monkey barrel fashion!! Sukendus:You little...FIRE TORPEDOS!!! Plasma:Chaos Sphere!! *Collides* Jack: Ok (His mouth turns into a Dragon one & Breathes huge amounts of Flame at Metal Sonic, Zenaroid & General Sukendus) (Sukendus's plane crashes into Star Light Zone,Metal takes full damage and Zenaroid blocks) Jack: COme on, let's grab the Others from the Top & let's Scram Zenaroid:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!CHAOS ACID ASSULT!!!!!!!!!!! Plasma:What? Necko:*Yawns* Jack: Quick everyone we don't have much time Patricia: Hop on my Flying Broom & let's get outta here Zenaroid:ESCAPE THIS LITTLE WEAKLINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Speedy,Jim,Butch & Butch Jr.: (Hops on) Blaze THC, Stardust & Skate Jr.: (Hops on) Patricia: Quick we're running out of time (The group barely escapes and are severely damaged) Kai:So we made it out Zenaroid is probably to tired to fight...He copied your move Plasma... Plasma:Who is the face under the mask... Kai:So on a subject change any brothers or sisters guys? I got 2! Jack: I got 1 Brother & 1 Sister & my sister is having a crush on me, sheesh Kai:First off, odd nevermind she could be 6 or something so she doesn't know any better! Jack: Acculty my Sister is 12 years old Kai:That's weird considering your 15...Patricia how about you! Patricia: I had about 13 Sisters (Everyone else from the Top hopped on) Kai:Plasma? Plasma:If theres anything I remeber it waas lonleyness so no. Kai:Oh sorry... Patricia: Let's get outta here (Flys her Flying Broom out of the Labyrinth) Jack: Is everyone ok? Blaze THC: We're fine Jacky Butch Jr.: (Gets air Sick) Kai:Well we should take a break we had to MANY CLOSE CALLS!!! Patricia: Hold on, we're going for a Landing (lands her Flying Broom) That was close Kai:Cool lets take a break from each other for a while and relax that way Sukendus and them can't find us. Jack: Ok, thank you Blaze THC: (Carrying Stardust & Skate Jr. in her Arms) Come on Jacky, let's go home Jack: Ok, my dear Kai:By guys Episode 2:Attack of Zenaroid! Part 8:Next Episode Preview! '''DUN NA NA NU NA NA NA NU ' Knux:Hey Its Me,Knuckles!These fiends dare steal the Master Emerald! ' '''Kai:We didn't steal it we were protecting it! ' '''Necko:Believe us when we say Sukendus is a bad man! Knux:We'll just have to see in Knuckles Revenge! ' '''Sukendus:Fools... ' '''END Episode 1:The Quest Begins! Episode 3:Knuckles Revenge! Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Chaos Quest Category:Bluray's Continuity